


玫瑰与月光

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	玫瑰与月光

·初代×光/女性光  
·光无特定种族描写  
·现代/师生paro  
·狗血天雷ooc 注意谨慎观看

“希斯拉德？”拉哈布雷亚从成堆的文件里抬起头，看着正在自己办公室蹭茶水喝的白发男人，有些无奈地抓了一下头发：“你怎么在我这？爱梅特赛尔克呢？”  
希斯拉德气定神闲地抛出一句话：“应该是约会去了吧~”  
“啥？！”旁边帮助拉哈老爷子整理文件的艾里迪布斯唰啦一下站起来：“就他那样的加班狂，阴阳怪气种子选手也有人要？！没天理啊！”  
拉哈布雷亚沉吟一下，试探着问道：“是那个当过他学生的小姑娘……？”  
希斯拉德放下茶杯，无辜地眨眼：“爱梅特他说，我要是敢多说一个字，就做好下个月加班到死的准备。所以拉哈老师您既然好奇，为什么不亲自去问问他呢？”  
废话，我要是问得出来我会在这问你吗？  
拉哈布雷亚瞪着希斯拉德，后者很无所谓地摊摊手，以一个自认为很潇洒的转身离开了教导处，留下拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯大眼瞪小眼。

而此时，在黄金港连接了潮风亭和黄金港飞艇坪的桥上，爱梅特赛尔克同样在和光大眼瞪小眼。  
爱梅特塞尔克：“你神经错乱了吧？居然在平安夜送我苹果？”  
阿光歪过头，长长的睫毛忽闪了两下：“送苹果怎么了吗？在我家那片平安夜的时候酒客都会给陪酒的姐姐们苹果啊？”  
爱梅特赛尔克扶额，同时晃了两下手：“你家那片……红灯区……那你就没问问他们送苹果是什么意思？”  
“我当然问了啊！”阿光不自觉地嘟起嘴，红扑扑的脸颊被星芒夜的月光覆上一层纱，让爱梅特赛尔克有一瞬间的眼花。  
“你真问了？”  
“真的！”一直举着苹果让阿光的双臂开始微微发抖，但是她依然坚持举到爱梅特塞尔克的眼前：“虽然是我七岁的事情了，但是我还记得很清楚！”  
“……哈……啊？”等等，七岁？爱梅特赛尔克感到自己太阳穴的位置狠狠地跳动了一下。  
“所以说！”阿光在他面前蹦了两下，用自觉很凶但放在路人眼里完全是撒娇的语气嗔怪：“还要我举着这个苹果多久啊，我手都酸啦！”  
“……”  
爱梅特赛尔克不得不仔细审视自己身前的女孩。两年前的星芒节，他们在这座桥上相遇时，她还只是个身形瘦小，头发蓬乱，眼神阴郁的孩子；而现在，十七岁的少女有着玫瑰色的脸颊，柔软蓬松的头发，和……越来越接近一万两千年前的那个人的日渐明亮的眼眸。  
……可到底也不是。或许是爱梅特赛尔克打量对方的表情太过严肃，阿光明亮的眼神开始渐渐暗淡下去；她有些尴尬地收回了双臂，慢慢垂下头：“知道啦，老师不想要我的苹果……接下来你是不是要说，‘别想靠一个苹果打动我，你就算做再多也比不上那个人’？”  
爱梅特赛尔克还沉浸在自己的思绪中，这发言让他猛地回过神，再去看少女时，眉间染上了他自己都没有察觉的怒意；而少女垂着头，还在自顾自地说着：“我没想过要代替那个人……不是一开始就说了吗？不过，反正我的生命对于你们古代种来说不过一瞬间……你就不能骗……”  
“……吵死了。”爱梅特塞尔克粗暴地打断了对方自暴自弃的低语。他抓住阿光纤细的手腕，夺过她还没来得及收回的苹果：“一个苹果而已，我可没你想的那么多！”  
然后他俯下身，靠近阿光的面颊，直视着她的双眼；阿光本来还沉浸在自己的沮丧里面，对于爱梅特塞尔克一系列突然的举动还没有反应过来，就看见对方的面容突然放大在自己的眼前，吓得她下意识往后退，然而手却被男人禁锢，并且随着她的动作加大了力度。  
她听见男人在耳边低语：“算了，我是不清楚你到底听到了什么解释，不过在亚马乌罗提，苹果可是有别的含义……”  
……不，不是吧？阿光惊恐地看向爱梅特塞尔克，在心里暗自估计着是不是触犯了什么自己不知道的忌讳；强烈的求生欲迫使她本能地想要开口道歉，可是令她猝不及防的是，男人在下一刻将自己拥入怀中，对方的温度隔着衣物传递到她的每一寸神经，让她的大脑瞬间宕机。  
“……总之，可不要后悔啊？”

“……啊？”  
等阿光回过神，她已经被带到了一个房间里，爱梅特赛尔克放开少女，自顾自地脱掉外套大衣挂在一旁的架子上，熟练而自然地换了拖鞋走进屋子，开始烧热水泡茶。  
阿光愣在原地，有些拿捏不准现在的状况。爱梅特赛尔克泡好茶回过头，看见的就是少女在门前捏住裙角，眨着眼睛不知所措的样子，室内暖黄色的灯光打在她身上，生生涌出一股暧昧的气息。  
爱梅特赛尔克抬起头，尽量让自己像平时那样招呼对方：“喂，拖鞋在左手边的柜子里。”  
作为回应，阿光微微歪过头，眨巴了两下眼睛。  
“我说你啊！”爱梅特塞尔克开始不耐烦，略微用力地把茶杯放到了桌子上，“砰”的一声，茶水四溅：“我带你用转移魔法转移过来的时候，难道把你的脑子留在原地了吗？！”  
“这里是……老师你家？”阿光依旧歪着头，表情无辜。  
“……是我公寓……我说你，赶快换了鞋子进来，难道等我亲自伺候您吗，大小姐？”  
面对极其不耐烦的男人，阿光乖乖地换了拖鞋，小心翼翼地走进了屋子。  
“真好啊……我从没有在这么大的屋子住过……”  
爱梅特赛尔克随着她的话语打量了一下屋子，这只是个五十平米的小公寓，是他当初工作时随手买下的，为的是午休不用去学院的职工宿舍和别人共处一室；而日常生活上他并不住这里，也正因如此，屋子里装修也非常简单；落地窗一旁是茶几和沙发，另一边是简易的灶台，靠墙的一边是柔软的大床，入门右手边被隔出了浴室和卫生间。  
非常简单的构造，可是很显然那丫头并不这么认为，此时此刻她正在落地窗前痴迷地俯瞰着城市的灯火，亮晶晶的眼眸藏着星芒夜的星光。  
爱梅特赛尔克少见地有些犹豫，似乎为自己一时冲动的行为感到后悔。阿光这里看看，那里摸摸，站在落地窗前啧啧称奇，却从玻璃的反光看见自己的老师正坐在床上，手上握着自己送的小小的苹果，表情复杂地看着自己。  
“爱梅特老师……？”阿光小心翼翼地走到爱梅跟前，一副做错事的样子搓着裙角：“那个，您带我过来……所以是有什么事吗？我……”  
她说了一半，自己的老师眼神突然变得凶狠起来：“嚯？倒是难得见你这天不怕地不怕的家伙这么心虚？”  
“那个……毕竟都被带到你家了……惹你生气的话你要打我我都跑不掉……”  
她说这话的表情太过严肃，以至于爱梅特赛尔克有点分不清她到底是在开玩笑还是认真的。他半生气半无奈地扫了她一眼：  
“行了，过来。”  
阿光乖乖地蹲在爱梅特赛尔克面前，眼神让他想起早晨上班时偶尔遇到的流浪狗。  
……真是的，这下……算了。  
爱梅特赛尔克心里想着，然后垂下他高贵的头颅，伸手把阿光拉了起来；阿光还想说什么，爱梅特塞尔克见状，干脆心一横亲了上去。少女有着柔软的唇舌，还带着点点的甜味，可是紧接着，他就被对方大力推开。男人用手背蹭了蹭嘴角，看着缩坐在地的阿光露出戏谑的笑容：“看样子我们的大小姐真的不知道在星芒夜送苹果是什么意思？”  
阿光缓过神来。如果不是因为对方是爱梅特赛尔克，她在被亲吻的一瞬间就已经掏出口袋里的折叠刀捅了上去。可是她的大脑依然是宕机状态，她不明白为什么这个一直说她是个麻烦的老师会突然亲吻自己；男人的唇舌很温暖，和这突然的举动不同，他在亲吻自己时动作异常温柔。  
少女怔怔地垂下头：“我不知道……那些人告诉我，是祝福对方平安的意思……这么多年我都没机会给谁送……老师您……”  
她说着不自觉带了哭腔：“我是第一次想要送苹果给谁的……”  
这会换爱梅特塞尔克愣住了，心说还好你没给别人送过，不然岂不是便宜了别人？  
“要是我做错了什么，您直接告诉我不好吗？……为什么要捉弄我？”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默。他冲着阿光伸出手，对方下意识闪躲了一下，这让他终于耐心全无，粗暴地抓过那个怯懦的人囚禁在怀里，认真地亲吻了下去。  
阿光的哽咽卡在喉咙里，她瞪大了双眼，不知所措，任由对方在自己的口腔中为所欲为地搅动，茶水的苦味和莫名的甜味一点点溢开，她的泪水突然滑落，落在那个人的掌心里。  
爱梅特赛尔克停下对她的侵略，认真地看着眼前的人，一言不发，似乎在确认些什么，然后他长长地叹了一口气：  
“我没有捉弄你。”他说着，微微摊手：“是你送苹果给我在先……啊，你到现在还不知道送苹果的意思吧？”  
阿光眨着眼看着他。  
爱梅特赛尔克温柔地抱过还在呆滞的对方，用手拂过她的面颊。阿光听见他落在自己耳边低沉的声音，每一个字都让她想立刻消失：  
“在星芒夜送苹果给对方……可是在向对方求欢啊，我的大小姐。”  
爱梅特赛尔克满意地看到怀里的人在片刻沉默后开始颤抖，紧接着开始大力地推自己。可是自己怎么会让她如愿呢？他单手禁锢住阿光，另一只手扯掉她的腰带，并且缓慢地拉开后背的拉链。在他冰冷的手指触碰到对方的躯干时，少女停止了挣扎，并且用自己的双臂环住了男人的脖颈。  
“怎么？想要这样阻止我吗？”爱梅特赛尔克停下手上的动作，脸上依然保持着充满了戏谑的笑容：“哎呀，如果你现在求我停手，也不是不可以……”  
阿光一愣，环住对方的手臂轻轻放下，她抓着爱梅特塞尔克的衬衣，把头埋进对方的怀中，用闷闷的声音问他：“如果……我不阻止老师……那……您会爱我吗？”  
“……就算是骗我……”  
爱梅特赛尔克立即没有回答，却也没有更进一步的动作。他只是沉默地抱住对方，一下一下抚摸对方柔软的头发：“那你呢？你总说爱我，你又爱我什么？”  
房间内就此陷入静默，隐约能听见楼下商店飘出的音乐声。  
“我爱您的全部啊……”少女闷闷的声音突然响起。  
“……”  
“……但是果然我，最爱您的孤独。”没有得到回应，但是阿光并不在意，自己接着说了下去：“这让我感觉，找到了同类……所以我想爱您，想拥抱您……因为如果您不再孤独，那么我是不是也就……不再是孤身一人了……”

片刻的寂静后，她被摁倒在柔软的大床上，爱梅特赛尔克俯身看着她，喉头滚动，却什么也没说出来；末了，他整个人压下去，开始撕扯阿光的衣服。  
“……你可不要后悔。”  
回应他的是少女笨拙的亲吻，在这方面她很明显是个雏儿，却也因此更加地诱人。  
连衣裙被扔到地毯上，暴露在爱梅特塞尔克眼前的是少女带着一丝苍白的发育中身体，大约是被盯着让人害羞，光别过脸，抱着双肩遮住了胸前并不算突兀的起伏；可是对方的视线太过灼人，她忍不住去扯被褥想要遮挡些什么，伸出的手却被死死摁住，接着，对方的鼻息落在了她的锁骨上，湿漉漉的舌尖蜿蜒而下，在胸前的起伏上打过转，最终停留在她的腹部，有些痒痒的，让她止不住地开始颤抖：  
“……老师……”  
“还叫我老师？嗯？”  
“爱梅……”  
男人叹气，又抬起头，开始半亲吻半吮吸光的锁骨与脖颈。  
“叫我哈迪斯。”  
光在对方沙哑的声音中红了耳朵尖，她单手遮住自己的双眼，试探地发出呢喃：  
“哈迪斯……？”  
“乖孩子。”

阿光闭着眼，不敢去看哈迪斯的动作。她能感觉到对方一只手覆上她胸前的软肉，一只手正在往她的私密处试探；这让她不由自主地绷紧了身体，虽然自觉这样不对，却无论如何也无法放松下去。而察觉到对方的紧张，哈迪斯放缓了动作，腾出覆在她胸前的手，扒开了她遮住双眼的手臂：  
“看着我。”他说，然后低头吻了下去，另一只手一转攻势，玩弄起她胸前的点点起伏。从来未经人事的光自然经不住这样的捉弄，很快就发出了让她自己脸红心跳的声音，她无意识抬起手，抱住哈迪斯；对方还穿着衬衣，微凉的布料在她的皮肤上摩擦，带来隐秘的快感，加之对方口舌与手指的双重玩弄，让她的意识终于彻底涣散，刚刚还拼命试图压抑的呻吟也再无力去限制，她甚至本能地缩起双腿，将自己最隐秘的地方暴露出来。  
哈迪斯抬起头，看着眼前的景象，似乎很是满意自己的作为：  
“没想到我们的大小姐也会有这样失态的时候。看看你这样子，不论是谁可都会为你堕落的。”  
“……哈……”  
“……什么？”  
“……那哈迪斯呢……？”  
光这样说着，却不敢去看对方的表情，于是故技重施，再次用双臂遮住了自己的脸。紧接着她听见一声嗤笑，哈迪斯将手伸向她的私处；他的指尖覆盖着薄茧，那份粗糙的质感却让她颤抖地越发厉害，甚至无法维持遮住双眼的姿势，而夹紧的双股也无力地瘫软下去，加剧了对方的玩弄。  
“……这可真是的，我的大小姐……”男人似乎起了作弄的心思。他凑到光的耳边，将灼热的鼻息喷洒在她的肌肤上：“虽然表现得很紧张，但是你的身体……可是已经完全准备好了啊？”  
而回应他的只是一声呜咽。  
哈迪斯感到指尖所处的位置涌出一股热流，他惊讶地伸出手，看着手上的透明液体哑然失笑。  
“让我怎么说你好呢？我急性子的大小姐？不过是前戏，你居然……这么简单就去了？”  
光的脑内一片空白，她隐约感觉到哈迪斯语气不善，本能地想要道歉，身体却擅自做主，将纤细的腰肢抬了起来；而声带更是不听使唤，只能发出呜呜的呻吟，被室内的暖光催化得暧昧而饱含情欲。  
哈迪斯看着眼前的人，一半好笑一半懊恼，他试图做点什么来阻止自己接着进行下去，可是就连他自己似乎也被光的声音和行为蛊惑，说出了完全不合本意的台词：  
“喔呦，大小姐这是做什么呢？”  
“呜……”光整个脸都红透了，她不安分地扭动着身子，仅存的一点羞耻心却让她什么都说不出来。  
算了，事到如今还退个什么？何况一口一个不要后悔的人可是自己。哈迪斯抚摸着少女的身躯，用指尖摩挲着她胸前的凸起。  
“……你这是……想继续的意思吗？”  
光仍旧说不出话，脑内乱成一团浆糊，她苦苦挣扎半天，终于在哈迪斯的爱抚下完全放弃了全部的思考，遵循着本能认真地点了头。  
哈迪斯做出一个像是吞咽又像是深呼吸的奇怪表情：“……那就求我？你要是求我，我心情好了说不定会考虑……”  
“我……求你……”光没等他说完，就下意识做出了回应：“……把我……我的一切都夺走吧……老师……”  
好吧，对方都说到这份上了，再说什么收手那绝对是单纯的阳痿而不是出于别的什么原因。  
哈迪斯一言不发，指尖已经抵在光的私密处，并且开始慢慢往甬道里探。处子未经开发的身体相当狭窄，只是一两根手指就足以填满并且让身体的主人发出呻吟。哈迪斯没有探进去太深，饶是如此那块的嫩肉还是紧紧包裹上他的手指，近乎于贪婪地吮吸着，那些透明的爱液争先恐后地往外涌，在床单上染出一片湿润。  
哈迪斯收回手，不轻不重地拍了两下光的大腿：“这样子你会难受，起来。”  
光依言坐起身，眼神迷茫地看着哈迪斯，那眼神太具有杀伤力，以至于让哈迪斯深吸了一口气，才能接着说下去：  
“你转过去……嗯，趴着，就这样趴着。”他一边说，一边贴心地拿过枕头垫高在光的身前：“如果痛的话要说出来，知道吗？”  
光迷迷糊糊地点头。  
她一定不知道自己这样子到底多让人发疯。  
哈迪斯把牙咬得咯嘣一声，深吸一口气扶上对方的腰肢，还不忘告诫自己要冷静；他掏出自己早已滚烫硬直的躯干，开始对着少女私密的甬道进行侵入。他能感受到光在发抖，于是努力放慢了速度，可是她的身体委实过于诱人，每当他往里更进一步，处子的柔嫩的穴口就会用力地吮吸一下，几乎是迫不及待地想要品尝他滚烫的躯干；尽管爱液在不停流淌，那小小的甬道却依旧逼仄。这是处子的身躯独有的诱惑，就如同叫人上瘾的药，一旦开始触碰就再也无法脱身。  
“……你可真是……罪恶啊……我的大小姐。”  
光的脑内因为快感而彻底失去控制，哪还知道哈迪斯在说什么。她只知道自己在被侵犯，被掠夺，而掠夺者突然停了下来，她滚烫的身躯无法平静，无法被填满，这让她难受，于是她下意识夹紧了甬道，以防那位侵犯者带着现有的快感离开自己，并且下意识晃动臀部，做出无声的邀请。  
回应她的是哈迪斯的手掌，他几乎是下意识就拍到了光白嫩的臀上，下身硬得更厉害了；然后他终于也放弃了思考，在少女充满色欲的呻吟中长驱直入。一缕血迹混杂着爱液偷偷涌出穴口，顺着光的大腿滑落，而光却并没有感到疼痛，她努力地用下身咬住哈迪斯滚烫的硬物，口中发出模糊不清的呻吟，每一声都让哈迪斯忍不住加大力度去侵入她的嫩穴。  
不过哈迪斯好歹还有点理智，如果放任光这样呻吟下去，明天整栋楼都知道他昨晚做了什么，他对于靠着这种事出名可没什么兴趣，而且这样下去……于是他好歹逼着自己停下动作，慢慢地退了出去。  
“转过来，躺下。”  
在对方低低的呜咽中，哈迪斯哑着嗓子，耐心地把光翻转过来，而光对于他突然停止感到十分不满，就算老老实实地被翻转过来躺定，也还是用那双湿润的眼睛盯着对方，看着她委屈巴巴的样子，哈迪斯不禁感到头疼。  
想他堂堂爱梅特赛尔克，最古魔导士，难道还禁不住这样眼神的诱惑吗？  
……是的他禁不住。  
哈迪斯在心里狠狠地骂了句古代人粗口，扶住光的双腿，再次没入她的身体。  
“真是败给你了，大小姐。”  
光才不管哈迪斯到底说了什么。她还沉浸在被填满的欢愉中，这位入侵者在她的身体里横冲直撞，让她颤抖却也为她带去无比的刺激，她的呻吟越发柔媚，足以让不幸听见的人当场面红到逃跑。  
所以不能让她这样下去。哈迪斯想着，打了个响指，一枚小小的不足巴掌大小的苹果落在他的掌心，他放缓了动作，用自己的舌头撬开光那不断发出声音的嘴，将小巧的苹果半强迫地塞了进去。  
光似乎无法理解又发生了什么，口腔里的异物让她不适；其实只要她抬抬手就能把异物取出，可是她的双手正搭在哈迪斯的肩上，紧紧地抱着对方。她一点也不想放开这个人，哪怕对方愈发激烈的抽插让她感觉自己就要被玩弄到坏掉，她也只是更加紧紧地抱住了哈迪斯，用那已经红肿的穴口咬住对方，同时发出呜呜的声音。  
“……放轻松点，我的大小姐……”感受到对方身体的变化，哈迪斯不得已再度开口：“……你这样我可不保证……不会留下什么东西让你怀孕？”  
他的话说完，光微微迟疑了一下，然后收回一只手，迷迷糊糊地把手搭在了自己小腹的位置，那里因为异物的侵犯正在隆起；而她的行为无疑让侵犯自己的人更加无法忍受，哈迪斯低下头，去舔咬她胸前早已立起的红点，口齿的刺激让她本能地摇头，却将对方抱得更紧了。因为异物的塞入而导致她无法吞咽，涎水就那样顺着她的嘴角溢出来，配上她已然被不停的快感掏空的眼神，委实是过于香艳。  
哈迪斯抱住他可爱的早已被侵犯到失神的大小姐，最后一次侵入到最深处；伴随着少女的抽搐，白色的浊液将她的身体彻底填满，甚至满溢出来，弄脏了本就沾满汗水和爱液的床单。  
“满意了吗？我的大小姐？”  
哈迪斯取出那个塞在光口中的苹果扔到一旁，从床头捡起光原本送他的那个苹果，咬下一口果肉，用嘴送到对方的嘴边，阿光迷迷糊糊地咬了上去，然而送到嘴边的果肉太少，她下意识地想要更多，冷不丁地再次被侵占了口腔，唇舌纠缠之间带着苹果的碎屑，在吞咽中化作情欲，让阿光再一次发出低吟。  
“行了。”哈迪斯将光放在床上，脱下自己皱巴巴的衬衣搭在手脚瘫软逐渐回神的阿光身上：“贪心可不是好习惯，我的大小姐。”  
他说着刻意压低了声音，用他惯有的戏谑的语气在阿光的耳边说：“何况就你这样子，再来一次……你明天想一直躺着吗？”  
阿光涨红了脸，没接话，只是扯着哈迪斯的衬衣缩成一团。哈迪斯也不介意她现在这样，只是拍拍她的头，然后打算站起来往门口走；谁知道只是刚站起来，手腕就被抓住了。他回头看去，阿光一手抓住衬衣遮挡着身体，一手抓住他：“老师，您要走吗？”  
作为回答，哈迪斯把她一把横抱了起来。  
“我只是去洗个澡，你有必要这么紧紧不放吗？在你眼里我就是这种人？”  
“……我，我错了，放我下去吧老师……”被横抱在哈迪斯怀里，阿光的脸又一次红透了。  
“我突然觉得……”哈迪斯学着少女的样子歪过头：“一起洗也不错？”  
“……老师……！”  
“哎哟，别这么大反应嘛，该看的不该看的刚刚我可是统统看过了。而且你这个站不住的样子要怎么自己清理啊？反正也是我帮你，能一次解决不好吗？”  
阿光低低地嘟嚷了几句听不清的话，不再挣扎了。  
而哈迪斯确实也没什么别的想法，他仔仔细细地为阿光清理干净，将对方扔进盛满热水的浴缸，又处理了一团糟的床褥，以便他的大小姐能够安心入睡。不过阿光在浴缸里就睡着了，这让哈迪斯哭笑不得，又把人捞出来擦干了扔进床铺里去。

星芒节的钟声在雪中缓缓敲响，尚且年轻的少女蜷缩在哈迪斯身旁，做着他不知晓的梦。冬季的晨光透过窗帘染进室内，带着雪花的气息，哈迪斯为光掖好被角，自己靠着床头轻轻哼着不知名的曲调。  
晨光暗淡，今天想必是个阴天。哈迪斯心想着，却不自觉地开始回忆昨夜在黄金港见到到的月光。  
终究是遥不可及，如同幻梦。  
他又低头去看身边的少女，少女神情安然，显然沉湎于她的美梦。  
她不是那个人。哈迪斯认真地看着光。哪怕她们有着同一个灵魂，可是逝去的月光，不会再回到这片土地上。对此，他的心里一直清楚无比，所以才会回避光对自己的感情。  
自欺欺人，重点从来不在于欺人。  
哈迪斯伸出手，拂开落在阿光面颊上的一缕乱发，而对方恰好在这个时候睁开了眼睛。  
她一副茫然的样子看着哈迪斯，片刻之后突然面颊爆红，二度缩回被褥中，末了又探出头，用那双漂亮干净的眼睛冲着哈迪斯眨呀眨；哈迪斯看着好笑，面上却不动声色地咳了一声：  
“这么说起来，昨晚你给了我苹果做星芒节礼物，我却好像没什么可以回礼的？”  
阿光又把头往外探了一点，仍旧是盯着他，却并不接话。  
哈迪斯也不在意，他侧头去看遮住落地窗的窗帘，一只手搭在被子外面，耳朵尖泛起的可疑的红，被掩盖在他的鬓发下。  
“所以我想，要不我回答一下你昨晚的问题，就当抵了回礼怎么样？”  
“……什么……？”  
光从被子里冒出来，发现自己身上是哈迪斯换上的他的睡衣，刚消下去的红晕又冒上来，为了转移自己的注意力，她顺着哈迪斯的目光去看窗帘，却突然被哈迪斯抱了满怀。  
男人用低沉好听的声音在她的耳畔缓缓低语：  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
